


Resplendent

by maplelumi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 99line - Freeform, A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT4, Polyamory, Slow Burn, mark lee harem lol, they are very dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplelumi/pseuds/maplelumi
Summary: Yukhei, Dejun and Kunhang have been best friends for as long as they could remember and everyone knew that. If you buy one, the other two came for free Ten would joke, and they really didn't see that changing anytime soon.That is until Mark Lee enters the picture.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Resplendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/gifts).



> I saw the prompt on Twitter and it would not leave my mind-hope this isn't too much of a disappointment TT

“Mark _wait_!” 

At that, Mark only walks faster, earning a few annoyed glances as he shoves his way through the crowd to get down the stairs, not stopping once and nearly stumbling forward as he runs down. He ignored the three frantic voices calling his name behind him wanting to get away. Where? He didn’t have a clue but it just had to be anywhere but here. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” He cursed as he turned around a sharp corner. He had to get a ride with someone else, and he was running low on options at the moment. He burst out onto the patio and nearly screamed when he spotted Jaehyun standing along with some of his friends next to the pool.

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun spots him and lifts his arm to wave but his face fell once he took in his expression. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked him, grabbing his arm to steady him but Mark shook his head and tugs him in the direction of the side gate. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. His lips burned from where he kissed _him_. “Hyung I need to _go_ , please. I fucked up.” he babbled in a mix of Korean and English.

"Hey, calm down. Mark _breathe_ -"

_“Mark!”_

He whipped around, eyes wide as they all ran over. By now, everyone in the backyard was staring at them for making a commotion, but frankly none of them cared.

Yukhei got to them first but came to a halt when Mark flinched. He didn’t mean to but he was clearly not thinking in a rational manner at the moment. His hair was mussed up and he looked damn near close to tears and Mark could only stay rooted in place hating himself for that. Kunhang was next and he’s still got on the stupid bowtie even though Mark had been joking about him having to wear it. His usual smiling face is gone and he’s staring at Mark looking terrified, as if he’s actually lost him. And finally Dejun who is the only one that walks over to join them, looking like he’s seen a ghost. How someone could still look that ethereal with their eyeliner smudged and red rimmed eyes was a mystery. 

For a moment it was completely silent. The four of them all frozen in place-the standoff. Mark wanted to yell at them but at the same time he wanted to pull them into a hug and hide them away from the rest of the world. Although the latter probably wasn’t going to happen anytime soon and that was all thanks to him. 

It was nearing three in the morning as they were all standing outside of what was supposed to be an unforgettable party-albeit for different reasons and Mark was just left to wonder: _where did they go wrong?_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Context for the rest of that will be provided eventually...
> 
> Can't believe I'm going through with this but here we are. This was supposed to be a one shot but now I've got a whole ass multi chaptered fic planned. Am I scared? Yeah. Will I finish? If online school doesn't kill me first. I have no idea how long this is going to take but I'll do my best ^^
> 
> Please let me know what you think


End file.
